Remember Me
by randomcrimes
Summary: Axel wants Roxas to remember him.


**Author's Note**: I kind of wrote this a few weeks ago and it's just been sitting all lonely like on my computer. .. It's not the newest chapter of WPP. FAIL. But, I'm getting there? Haha. I kind of just randomly got the inspiration while listening to some music. It's just a silly oneshot. Akuroku, of course. Anyway, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **If I had owned the game, the "subtle hints" of Axel and Roxas's love would've been way more obvious. Like buttsecks on the clock tower obvious.

* * *

It was weird. The last couple of days he kept seeing flashes of red out of the corners of his eyes, but no matter how fast he turned around, he'd never catch a full glimpse of whatever the red had been.

The first time it had happened, he merely assumed it to be a long day. He was tired and seeing things that weren't necessarily there. However, it had been repeated every other day that week and it was starting to get to his head. The idea of telling one of his friends about it was out of the question. They tended to give him weird looks enough as it was. Granted, he loved them and they loved him, but there were just some things one didn't worry their friends about if they wanted to keep them. Not that he was afraid they'd leave him, per se, but it wasn't as if they could help him anyway.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette were better off not knowing about the fiery red things he had been seeing. Roxas would not be able to explain it to them even if he did want to. Olette would nod along with it and offer to help, noting that it could be posters, or someone in a bright shirt turning the corner. Hayner would tell him to just forget about it after getting annoyed about not being able to help him and Pence would just suggest some seal-salt ice cream. It fixed _everything_, after all.

It was the second week of these occurrences and he was on his way home from Twilight Town High, hands grasping onto the straps of his backpack as he treaded down the usual path home. Olette had stayed after to tutor Hayner in Geometry, which was beyond impossible and Pence had left school early on account of his dentist's appointment. So, he was unaccompanied on said walk to his house. He was passing by the alleyway into the Usual Spot when it happened—a glimpse of red spiraling out of his vision happened, right around the corner. He gasped and stumbled in step, nearly tripped onto the cobblestone street.

Roxas had managed to catch his balance on the brick wall just in front of him. A blond brow lifted in curiosity and he couldn't resist checking out the group's hangout. Pence happened to wear red, but he doubted that was the case. Hands fell from the straps of his backpack as he neared the gate, it was ajar. Normally, the teens closed it before leaving. He narrowed his eyes, before nudging it open further and entering. Ragged curtains were draped this way and that, posters were in place, the old couch, and even that weird thing Hayner liked to sit on was in its proper place. He titled his head to the side and took a couple steps forward, before glancing at the opposing exit from the place. It was the less used one; it actually led out towards their neighborhood (Roxas's house to be exact). It wasn't until he heard something stir that he bothered to spin around and stare at the darkened corner by one of the cardboard boxes.

"Who's there?" He called, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Maybe it was just a stray cat or something. It wasn't unusual for animals to wander back into the place. It wasn't until he squinted and caught the distinct frame of a human, that he started to back away. "It's … you." He stated dumbly.

"The one and only." The figure replied, stepping out of the darkness and towards the blond.

"Keep away from me! I already told you to leave me alone. I-If you keep following me … I'll inform the authorities!" It had completely slipped his mind that it could be the redhead that was following him. Yes, that fit together perfectly! This man, Axel, that had been his name, right? He'd come completely out of nowhere and sprouted nonsense out of his mouth about this thing called the Organization and how they were best friends—that they knew each other. He had no idea who he was, or what the Organization was. Maybe it was a gang, though those were hardly ever seen in a quaint place like Twilight Town.

A chuckle echoed off the walls of the hangout. "Look—I'm not going to hurt you, if that's the jumbled idea spinning around in that pretty head of yours." He made several motions with his hands as he spoke, obviously the kind that made gestures.

Roxas narrowed his eyes, but made no move to get out of there. "Oh, really? If that's the truth, then why have you been following—no, _stalking _me? Because that's what they call it when someone follows you around town and watches you without actually making themselves known." He bit his lower lip, torn between curiosity and fear.

"I thought at this point it might be obvious, Roxie." He declared, weight shifting to the other leg, hip jutting out with that movement.

"Don't call me that. M-My Name's Roxas. And answer my question."

"Hn. You don't hafta remind me—you're the one that can't remember." He crossed his arms, before smirking. "I thought I made myself clear last time we had a confrontation, or did you forget that too?"

"What—Forget it. I don't know why I'm bothering. You're insane!" Roxas snapped. "There's no such thing as the Organization and _my_ best friend's name is Hayner. I'm sorry, Axel. I don't know who you are."

Axel took several steps forward, closing the distance between them, and narrowed his eyes at the shorter teen. "But you do know me, Roxas."

"Afraid not."

The redhead growled and punched the brick wall behind Roxas that he'd unknowingly backed up towards. Axel stared at his fist for a moment, before shifting his gaze to the blue ones that stared at him, laced in fear. "Then _why_ are you _here_?"

"Because I wanted to find out who was following me around!" He snapped.

"You found out the moment you laid eyes on me—you could've left, but you stayed." Axel pointed out accusingly.

Roxas glanced down, ignoring the close proximity of Axel. It wasn't like he was wrong. The thing was, it wasn't only in his consciousness that he saw these flashes of red. He'd started to dream about it too. It was like no matter what he did, he couldn't escape it. There were memories in his head that he was certain had never had a place there before, pieces of something bigger—Axel flashing in and out, but then gone the moment he tried to focus in on it. But he was intimidated to admit this. "…I—we—it's all like static in my head. Either your insanity is rubbing off on me, or you're telling the truth." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's hard to hold onto, but you're in my head, Axel. It's fuzzy a-and I'm not even sure if it's real."

Brilliant, emerald eyes remained locked with Roxas's blue vision, never leaving. Axel was hanging onto the edge of every word and it was unlike him to settle for less, even if he did usually take the scraps left for him by the blond. No, this time it was all or nothing. "I'll _make_ you remember." He declared, before dropping his now bruised hand from the wall and to Roxas's shoulder. Axel held the blond there, before trailing to the collar of his shirt, grasping onto it and pulling the boy roughly onto his tiptoes. The redhead closed his eyes and pressed his lips down against the younger male's.

"Axel?" The blond was a little confused at his words, but anyone could tell where it was leading when Axel's hands began to roam closer. "Hey—let me go!" His eyes widened as Axel leaned in and captured his lips with his own. Roxas pushed against Axel's chest with his hands, trying to get him off of him, he even kicked his legs around a bit, but the redhead was having none of it. Instead, the redhead deepened the kiss by tilting his head to an angle, his hand moving up to rest on the side of Roxas's cheek as he gently caressed.

Roxas settled into the kiss and eased up, hands clutching at Axel's leather cloak as he did so. His eyes closed and he gave into the kiss, with someone he might've once known, but it just felt … right. Axel set him on his feet at that point and the blond stared up at him dazedly through thick lashes, blinking at him. He smirked and shoved the straps of the khaki bag off of Roxas's shoulders. It hit the ground with a thud, but Roxas's eyes were too busy staring at Axel's lips.

"I still don't remember." Roxas stammered out.

"No? Let me jog your memory then." Axel leaned down and ran his tongue teasingly over Roxas's lips, before taking the bottom one between his teeth and lightly nibbling down. He released the offended flesh which was beginning to swell from pressure, dropped his hand from Roxas's cheek and took a step back.

Roxas frowned at the loss of contact and opened his eyes to find Axel smirking down at him, fingers on the zipper of his cloak. "What're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Axel countered.

The blond blushed and looked down. He kind of … wanted to remember. The sound of a zipper being tugged down caused him to glance up quickly, blush intensifying. "Are you kidding me!? Someone could come back here at any time a-and who even said I _wanted _you to get naked?"

Axel snorted. "Let them watch; maybe we can teach 'em a thing or two. Besides as I recall you always _did _like people watching." He shook his head. "Nobody had to say it." He replied cockily.

Roxas groaned and blushed again. "What? That was a one time thing, Ax. And you fucking know it." His eyes widened and he reached up to cover his mouth. Had that come out of his mouth?

A happy grin grazed Axel's features. "The clothes come off and you start to remember. I wish I'd known that a week ago." He scoffed. "I would've pranced around the whole fucking town naked if I knew it'd bring you back."

"I'm still _me, _Axel. I don't remember – I don't know what that was."

"I believe they call it progress, which we're not making as far as sex is concerned. This is the part where you take your clothes off." He stated, eyeing Roxas with a raised brow. He hadn't entirely lost his clothes however, considering he was wearing boxers under the cloak and really nothing else.

"I—what—NO! I am not having sex with you … you—you perverted freak of a stalker!"

"Oh, Roxie. I thought we were past this." He feigned hurt and sighed.

Roxas shook his head and covered his face with his hands. He began to lean against the wall, simply for support. He needed all the support he could get right now. It felt like his mind was trying to split at the seams, like someone was cramming just too much information in at one point and time. It felt like mid-terms. God, he hated that feeling. It wasn't until he felt movement on his lower half that he managed to pull himself out of his thoughts. Axel was on his knees below him, one hand on the waistband of his pants, the other pulling down the zipper. The button had already been undone and he found himself wondering how he hadn't noticed that. "What the hell, Axel?! No means no. First stalking, now rape?"

"It's not rape if you yell surprise first." He flashed a wolf-like grin up at Roxas. "Surprise!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I actually wrote out a smex scene, but I wasn't happy with it so I deleted it and left it with Axel's last comment. Hope it's amusing and not a complete waste of space on the internet. 


End file.
